


Yoyo, n, ancient Filipino hand-held weapon

by stormwreath



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humour, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-06
Updated: 2009-05-06
Packaged: 2017-10-08 03:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormwreath/pseuds/stormwreath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt "Buffy, a yoyo, free drinks, and a neck massage". Hey, easy as really difficult pie...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yoyo, n, ancient Filipino hand-held weapon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Angearia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angearia/gifts).



"Isn't the Slayer supposed to be _good _at this stuff?"

"She is! Uhm, y-you are, aren't you, Buffy?"

Buffy grimly unwound the string from her finger for another try. The brightly coloured plastic whizzed through the air, arced around with deadly force and clouted Xander on the back of the head.

"Ow! That's - _oh!_" His protest was cut short as - to her own surprise, let alone his - Cordy started massaging away the pain. "Carry on."

"I _won't_ let this beat me. Right, here goes..."

**Crashshatterplinkdripdripdrip**

"...Oops. Uh, I'll go and buy everyone a new drink, shall I...?"


End file.
